Wake Up Call
by ThePuppetMaster7
Summary: My first fic. Fenris is sleeping, But Hawke and Isabela Want him to go to the hanged man with them. Kinda short idea i had :) Small bit of romance in there.


**Since this is planing on being my first fic, to help the imagination, since this fic does not mention it. My f!Hawke has blond hair tied in a REALLY LONG pony tail. Oh and all the Dragon age stuff belong's to BIOwere.**

...

Fenris was Worn out.

Tired.

Bloody.

And it was all hawke's fault.

He was having a good morning at first. Woke up, got something to eat. Then just peacefully sat at the fire.

Then she had to come.

Hawke had banged at the door when he was trying to get some extra sleep. When he had answered the door, he was presented with a dwarf, an Abomanation! And a cheeky mage that he call's a friend. Looking back on it, he could have just closed the door while they were talking and never have come out for the rest of the day.

_"Fenris! were going on a field trip!" She said._

_"What she mean's by that is some investigating at the bonepit." Varric said while the Abomanation let out a mumble about hating the bonepit._

_"Stop complaining. This is gonna be fun" Hawke said happily. "Now get your armor on!" She said turning to fenris._

_"And why must you bring me?" He asked._

_"Yes, why must we bring him?" Anders said. Earning a glare from fenris._

_Hawke sighed "Cant we have a normal group of friend's?" She said to varric._

_He snorted "Hawke, we face demon's on a daily bases. This is normal."_

_"You have not answered my question." Fenris said. turning his head to look at her._

_She didint flinch when the glare was turned to her. "Because we need a tank, plus your fisting thing."_

_"And we need some eyecandy while we fight. And i think if i look at varric's chest hair to long i might have bianca to deal with." Anders let out a yelp as isabela appeared next to him. Earning a giggle from hawke._

_Fenris let out a frustrated sigh and decided to comply. Going back into the mansion to get his armor._

"I should have never agreed to help her." He said to himself. Walking up the stair's to his bedroom.

He placed his sword near the bed, and started to strip off his armor till he was in just his tunic and legging's. But they were drenched in blood so he took off his shirt and picked up a pair of pant's off the floor. He smelled them, and they smelled a bit bad, but not as bad as his legging's. So he took of the legging's and put the pant's on.

After he had done that the only thing he wanted to do was go to bed. And so he did. Falling on it with a big 'oof'. Then he slipped under the cover's, and went into a peaceful sleep.

...

"He's not waking up, so stop trying to poke him to death and let's strip him." Isabela said with growing amusement, as Hawke try's to get fenris to wake up.

"No, no. That's only for last resort. I've still got idea's." Hawke replied. She had been poking fenris for half an hour trying to get him to at least move, but that didint work.

"Hun, You've already screamed in his ear, ripped his blanket's off him, AND threatened to steal his armor. I don't think anything else will work."

"You'll see. this will work!"

...

"Fenris..." It started as a low whisper.

"Fenris..." The it got even louder.

"Fenris.." And then...

"FENRIS!" His eye's snapped open. pale green to be greeted by bright orange.

"Ha! I told you i could get him up!" The voice said. Then his brain started catching up, as he realized two thing's.

One: Hawke was in his room.

Two: She was on top of him.

"HAWKE!" He yelled. trying to get out from under her, but it was impossible. He propped himself up on his elbow's, and looked around. He noticed isabela standing in the doorway. Trying to stop her laughter but failing horribly when she saw his blush.

Hawke just sat there. On top of him. clear she did'int realize what the position they were in would be used in.

"Well, you won. You managed to wake him up WITHOUT striping him." Isabela said. A huge grin on her face. "And somehow, this way is a lot more entertaining."

"Why are you two here?" He asked. Trying to be as calm as possible. "And what are YOU doing?!" He looked to hawke.

"We wanted to invite you to the hanged man." Hawke said.

"Or drag you there. Or better yet, stay here and do more...Fun thing's." Isabela added.

"That was'int what we were hear for isabela." Hawke said. Isabela just pouted.

"And?" Fenris said.

"And what? Oh! Right, i was trying to wake you up since screaming, taking, and threatening did'int work, i thought this would." She smiled at him.

_Stupid stupid innocence._ He thought. "Can you get off me then?" He asked. Trying not to just push her off.

Her face started to screw up in confusion, then realization. As a blush started to form on her face. And in a rush to get off him she fell on the floor.

"Oww" Isabela lost it. and started rolling on the floor laughing. Fenris shot her a glare, Getting off the bed to help hawke up.

After both girl's were off the floor, Isabela stop'ed laughing and started leering at fenris' chest. She whistle'd. Noticing how the tattoo's don't stop at his stomach. "Do those go all the way down?" She asked.

Fenris was slowly realizing what isabela was doing and glared at her when she asked that question. "You'll never know." He stated bluntly.

"Spoil sport." She said.

Hawke rubbed at her face not only trying to get rid of the pain, but also the major blush she had. She noticed fenris getting a tunic on. _Thank the maker. _She thought.

Fenris sighed. "If i'm going to the hanged man you two have to get out and let me get dressed."

"Does that mean you'll come?" Hawke's face lit up.

"Only if next time you leave me alone instead of waking me up."

"YAY!" She yelled. Hugging fenris. His eye's wide'end in shock. "Meet you outside!" She said running out the door. Leaving fenris dumbstruck. Then he processed what happen'd, and stared at the doorway where she exited.

Isabela noticed where he was looking. "Lucky lucky hawke." She said, smiling at him.

He was ripped out of the trance at the sound of isabela's voice. His head snap'ed to look at her. " What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." She said teasingly. And walked out the door.

"What's she talking about?" He said to himself. Then he got his legging's and armor on, and walked out the door.

...

**I enjoyed wrighting this :) And i hope all who read enjoyed reading this. Even though it's just a short story. It might have a sequel to see what happened that night at the hanged man. You know, if i decide to wright it.**

**Oh and this revolve's around act two, before fenris' romance bit. And i don't think you go to the bonepit in the second act but, meh.**

**Thank you and have a good night! ****Or day. whatever it is!**


End file.
